Billie Kay
|birth_place = Sydney, New South Wales, Australia |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Sydney, Australia |trainer = Madison Eagles Ryan Eagles |debut = 23 June 2007 |retired = }} Jessica McKay (23 June 1989) is an Australian professional wrestler currently signed to WWE under the ring name Billie Kay and performing on the Raw brand. In WWE, Kay is one-half of The IIconics tag team with Peyton Royce. Both Kay and Royce are former Women's Tag Team Champions. In June 2007, Kay made her professional wrestling debut at Professional Wrestling Alliance (PWA), and she debuted one-year later for the Pro Wrestling Women's Alliance promotion, where she became a two-time PWWA Champion. She later started competing on the independent circuit with multiple promotions in the United States for several years, most notably and commonly for Shimmer Women Athletes. Professional wrestling career Australian Promotions Professional Wrestling Alliance (2007-2012) McKay began wrestling for Professional Wrestling Alliance (PWA) in 2007 after completing her training with co-owner Ryan Eagles and his wife Madison Eagles. She wrestled and won her first PWA match on 23 July, in a three-way match against Aurora and Madison Eagles at PWA Glory. Her next PWA match took place the following year on 9 February at PWA Wrestlepalooza, in a losing tag match teaming with Savannah Summers against Madison Eagles and Sway. On 28 February at PWA Ladies Show, McKay wrestled and won two consecutive matches during the event. She won her first championship on 2 August winning the PWA Women's title from Kellie Skater at PWA Payback II. Her title reign ended on 21 November, when she was defeated by Penni Lane. McKay went on to regain the PWA Women's title on 4 September 2009, at PWA All That Remains - Night 1. She went on to hold the championship until 11 July at PWA Call To Arms 2010, losing the title to Madison Eagles. McKay's latest PWA match was on 6 October, 2012 defeating Britenay at PWWA Evie Vs. Skater III. New Horizon Pro Wrestling (2010-2011) McKay made her NHPW debut at NHPW Hardcore Resurrection 2010 on 12 June, losing to Kellie Skater. On 20 August, she participated in a title match for the NHPW Indy Gurlz Championship at NHPW Southern Impact 2010 - Night 1 in a three-way match one by Bombshell Bo. During her stint in NHPW, McKay wrestled against women wrestlers such as Awesome Kong, Mercedes Martinez and Nikki Roxx. On 11 February, McKay wrestled her last NHPW match in a mixed tag team match against David Hawk and Kellie Skater at NHPW Battle Of Honour. American Promotions Combat Zone Wrestling (2008) McKay made her first overseas debut in the American promotion Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW). She wrestled in a mixed tag match, teaming with Jon Dahmer and Mercury in a losing effort against DJ Hydes, Madison Eagles and Ryan Eagles at CZW Academy Show #4 on 11 September. Two nights later, McKay lost a singles match against Ryan Eagles at CZW Down With The Sickness Forever. McKay wrestled her last CZW match on 11 October in a winning three-on-two handicap match with LuFisto and Pinkie Sanchez against Ryan Eagles and Sami Callihan at CZW Decision 2008. Ring of Honor (2008) McKay wrestled two matches for Ring of Honor starting on 19 September at ROH Driven 2008 losing a singles match against Sara Del Rey. She lost her second and last ROH match to Daizee Haze in singles action at ROH Ring Of Homicide 2 on 25 October. CHIKARA (2008, 2011) During the month of October, McKay wrestled the first of two CHIKARA matches. On 18 October, at CHIKARA The Global Gauntlet - Night 1, McKay teamed with The Colony (Fire Ant and Soldier Ant) in defeating the team of Crossbones, Madison Eagles and Ryan Eagles. Her last CHIKARA match was on 7 October, 2011 at CHIKARA Small But Mighty, losing to Kana. SHIMMER (2008-2013) On 19 October, 2008, McKay debuted in SHIMMER in a SHIMMER Tag Team Title Gauntlet match for the vacant Tag Team titles at SHIMMER Volume 21. During that same night McKay joined forces with Madison Eagles, as a team called The Pink Ladies, losing to the team called The Experience (Lexie Fyfe & Malia Hosaka). During SHIMMER Volume 24, McKay lost to Kellie Slater in a singles match on 2 May. The following night at SHIMMER Volume 25, she lost to Cheerleader Melissa before on SHIMMER Volume 26, the same night, McKay won a Four Corners Carnival match against Jennifer Blake and Kellie Skater and Melanie Cruise. On November 8, at SHIMMER Volume 27 McKay lost to Sara Del Rey. Later that night, McKay teamed with Tenille Tayla, losing to The International Home Wrecking Crew (Jetta and Rain at SHIMMER Volume 28. The following year, McKay appeared in SHIMMER Volumes 29-57. At SHIMMER Volume 47, McKay challenged Cheerleader Melissa for the SHIMMER Title, losing to Melissa. SHINE Wrestling (2013) On 19 April 2013, McKay teamed with Shazza McKenzie and Kellie Skater in a victorious effort against Mia Yim, Nikki Roxx and Santana at SHINE 9 in a six-woman tag team match. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2015-2018) McKay received a tryout with WWE during their tour of Australia in August 2014. On 13 April 2015, WWE announced McKay as part of a new class of NXT trainees. McKay made her televised in-ring debut on the 10 June episode of NXT, where she competed in a losing effort against Becky Lynch under the ring name Jessie. On 7 August, she was given the new ring name Billie Kay. After competing in most of her matches at NXT as a face, Kay competed on her first match as a heel on the [[October 21, 2015 NXT results|21 October episode of NXT]], losing to Asuka. Through the end of 2015, Kay started being managed by fellow wrestler, Sylvester Lefort, during multiple NXT live events, however it did not last for long after Lefort was released from his contract in February 2016. On the [[January 13, 2016 NXT results|13 January 2016 episode of NXT]], Kay competed in a number one contender's battle royal for Bayley's NXT Women's Championship, which was won by Carmella. Kay made her first appearance on the main roster on the [[June 30, 2016 Smackdown results|30 June episode of SmackDown]], where she worked as a jobber losing to Dana Brooke. Kay finally made her return to NXT television on 27 July, where she achieved her first live victory in the company by defeating Santana Garrett. After asking NXT's general manager William Regal for a match at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II on the 17 August episode of NXT, she was granted one against the debutant Ember Moon. At the event on 20 August, Kay was defeated by Moon. Following a brief hiatus, Kay returned on the [[September 21, 2016 NXT results|21 September episode of NXT]], where she defeated Aliyah. In October, Kay started an alliance with Peyton Royce, later dubbed as The Iconic Duo, and later entered a feud with Liv Morgan with the duo attacking and defeating Morgan in singles matches. This ultimately led to a six–women tag team match at NXT TakeOver: Toronto, which was taped and aired for the [[November 23, 2016 NXT results|23 November episode of NXT]], in which Aliyah, Ember Moon and Morgan defeated Kay, Royce and their partner Daria Berenato. In the end of December, Kay and Royce were placed in a brief feud with the NXT Women's Champion Asuka after the latter stated there is no competition for her. This resulted in a fatal–four-way match, which also involved Nikki Cross, at the NXT TakeOver: San Antonio event on 28 January 2017, in which both Kay and Royce failed to capture the Women's Championship. SmackDown (2018–2019) Branded as The IIconics, Kay and Royce debuted on the [[April 10, 2018 Smackdown results|10 April episode of SmackDown|SmackDown]] and attacked SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair after she cut a promo about her match at WrestleMania 34. Kay made her singles debut during the [[April 17, 2018 Smackdown results|17 April episode of SmackDown]], losing to Charlotte Flair. She returned the next week for the [[April 17, 2018 Smackdown results|24 April episode of SmackDown]] with Peyton Royce, in a tag match defeating Asuka & Becky Lynch. On the [[May 1, 2018 Smackdown results|1 May episode of SmackDown]], Kay and Royce teamed with Carmella, in a tag match lost to Asuka, Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair. Two weeks later, Kay returned for the [[May 22, 2018 Smackdown results|22 May episode of SmackDown]], competing in a Money In The Bank Qualifying match lost to Lana. She returned the following month on the [[June 12, 2018 Smackdown results|12 June episode of SmackDown]], where The IIconics teamed with Carmella, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville in a five-on-five tag match lost to Asuka, Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, Lana & Naomi. Returning the following month on the [[July 10, 2018 Smackdown results|10 July episode of SmackDown]], The IIconics wrestled in a dark tag match lost to Becky Lynch & Naomi. Kay returned two weeks later on the [[July 24, 2018 Smackdown results|24 July episode of SmackDown]], losing her second singles match against Asuka. The following month, The IIconics returned on the [[August 7, 2018 Smackdown results|7 August episode of SmackDown]], losing a tag match against Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair. Returning on the [[August 28, 2018 Smackdown results|28 August episode of SmackDown]], Kay won a singles match, defeating Naomi. On the [[September 18, 2018 Smackdown results|18 August episode of SmackDown]], Kay lost to Asuka in a rematch. On 6 October, The IIconics appeared at the pay-per-view Super Show-Down, in Melbourne, Australia, where they won a tag match defeating Asuka & Naomi. On 21 October at the WWE Live SuperShow, The IIconics teamed with Becky Lynch in a tag match lost to Asuka, Carmella & Charlotte Flair. On 28 October, The IIconics competed singularly in the first annual Evolution pay-per-view event, as part of the 20-Women Battle Royal, eventually won by Nia Jax. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Billie Kay' ***''Shades of Kay'' (Big boot) — 2016–present; used as a signature move in 2015 **'As Jessie McKay' ***''Boyfriend Stealer'' (Sitout uranage) *'Signature moves' **'As Billie Kay' ***Arm-dragging Northern Lights suplex ***Consecutive flying clotheslines ***Corner foot choke ***Delayed vertical suplex ***Headbutt ***Knee strike to the opponent's midsection ***Modified armbar, sometimes while applying a neck wrench ***''Roaring Elbow'' (Discus elbow smash) ***Superkick ***Torture rack ***Satellite headscissors takedown **'As Jessie McKay' ***''7 Minutes in Heaven'' (Octopus hold) ***Axe kick ***Consecutive flying clotheslines ***Corner foot choke ***Delayed vertical suplex ***Double knee drop to a seated opponent's chest ***Headscissors takedown ***''Northern Lights Bomb'' (Scoop brainbuster) ***Satellite headscissors takedown ***Savate kick to an opponent's midsection ***''School Girl Crush'' (Big boot) ***Sitout rear mat slam ***Thesz press, sometimes diving *'With Peyton Royce' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Sick Knee from Sydney'' (Running one-handed bulldog (Royce) dropped into kneeling knee (Kay)) **'Double team signature moves' ***Double suplex ***Sole kicks to the opponent's midsection and back while holding the opponent's arms apart *'Managers' **Sylvester Lefort **'Peyton Royce' *'Tag teams and stables' **Pink Ladies (w/ Madison Eagles) **The IIconics (w/ Peyton Royce) *'Nicknames' **"Everybody's Favourite Girlfriend" **'"The Femme Fatale"' *'Entrance themes' **"4ever" by The Veronicas (Independent circuit) **"Beautiful Sexy Fierce" by Ashley Jana (NXT; 2 September 2015 – 21 October 2015) **'"Femme Fatale"' by CFO$ (NXT; 20 August 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Professional Wrestling Alliance' **PWWA Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #49 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #34 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #57 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'WWE NXT' **NXT Year-End Award (1 time) ***Breakout of the Year (2016) – with Peyton Royce *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Peyton Royce See also *Jessie McKay's event history *Jessie McKay's Image gallery External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Twitter * Profile Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:1989 births Category:2007 debuts Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE Models Category:Living people Category:Female wrestlers Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance (Australia) alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions